


Behind Closed Doors

by LadyDorian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Boot Worship, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Put Dopheld Mitaka in Uncomfortable Sexual Situations 2k17, Voyeurism, poor Mitaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10145576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDorian/pseuds/LadyDorian
Summary: Hux's brows arch in disbelief. The corner of his left eye twitches angrily, as though trying to shake off the lingering distaste of Kylo's request. "Stars, you've gone mad! You want me to make a holoporn with my subordinate to fulfill your perverse fantasies?""No. Not like that. I want to see it up close and personal." Kylo smirks and tilts his gaze towards the foot of the bed, waits patiently for Hux to follow before leaning in and whispering, "You know, I've heard closets are good for more than storing clothes."





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to [ithinkwehitametaphor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ithinkwehitametaphor) for the beta.
> 
> **Now with amazing art by the very talented [generaldeepthroat](https://generaldeepthroat.tumblr.com)!: <https://generaldeepthroat.tumblr.com/post/158923380457>**

He waits until they've both come down from their orgasms to ask the question that's been itching at the back of his brain for days. Waits until the sweat on their skin has dried, and Hux's fingers are woven loosely through his hair, twisting the strands idly as he hums that old Imperial tune that has become an indelible part of their encounters. A melody as soothing as the swell of the pale chest beneath his head.

"Tell me about Mitaka."

"What?" Hux laughs—that nervous, mocking titter of his, air particles laced with irritation. "Really, Ren, I'd never expect you of all people to bring up other men in the bedroom. Didn't you once blind an officer for looking at me the wrong way?"

"I _may_ have," he purrs, "but it's not like he didn't deserve it."

"Ren, you—" A groan builds low in his throat, buzzes sharply against Kylo's cheek. "If you want to know about Mitaka—for whatever reason that strikes your ridiculous fancy—then why not just use your precious Force to take what you want?" Fingertips tremble against the nape of Kylo's neck, nails digging in. "It's not like I've ever been able to stop you."

Kylo grins, tries to ease Hux's worry by rutting closer, nipping playfully at a wiry pec. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt him, if that's what you're thinking."

"Oh, _please!"_ He huffs. "You mean you're not going to hurt him _more?"_

"Hux—"

"The constant intimidation, the threats of violence, the _actual_ violence—"

 _"Hux_ —" Kylo lifts his hand, smoothing his thumb along Hux's jaw in an attempt to get him to shut up. "I swear I'm not going to cause any _further_ harm to him. I'm simply curious, is all. Besides—" his fingers trail downwards, skimming over smooth, slim abs and dipping in to tease small circles around his navel, "—I'd like to hear it from you." He smirks. "So just give me what I want."

Hux lets out another grumble, but Kylo can feel the tension draining from his shoulders, the tightness unraveling from his hands. When he sighs and resumes his gentle petting, Kylo knows he's won yet again.

"Well…" Hux begins. "He takes his caf with cream and sugar. He's never been late for a shift. He has an older sister living on Coruscant. And he can recite the Officer's Handbook practically front to back." He ticks off the list with expected precision, though his scornful chuckle at the end carries an air of hesitancy. "What else is there to say about someone as unremarkable as Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka?"

 _"Mmhmm…"_ Kylo hums. His hand glides across Hux's chest, stopping to trace a pert nipple with the tip of his index finger. "I want to know what he's like in bed."

 _"Excuse me?"_ Hux's voice echoes as sharply as the sudden pounding of his heart. "What—"

 _"Oh,_ who's the jealous one now?" Kylo mocks in a singsong lilt that he knows will wear on Hux's nerves like sand on skin.

"I'm not—Why— _Ren_ —" His annoyance chokes him, his forehead creasing deeper with each segmented thought. He growls and tries to bat Kylo's teasing hand away from his nipple. "And how do you think I would know?"

Kylo flicks the far bud, smiles against the one closest to him. "I know the two of you were lovers once.

Hux's entire body stiffens. Kylo can almost hear the gears turning in his head, grinding and regurgitating excuses Hux knows will never work on him. "I—I don't recall ever telling you that."

But Hux doesn't give him the opportunity to respond. Before Kylo's lips can even fold around a proper defense, the hand at the back of his head is curling into a fist, tugging hard enough to turn all his words to whimpers.

"And I suppose you know this because you've been digging through my head without permission again?"

The pain shoots straight to Kylo's groin, sets him moaning and rutting his half-hard cock against Hux's thigh. Hux yanks his hair harder, but it does little to slow Kylo's gyrations.

"You know how I feel about you reading my thoughts, Ren," he grunts, still trying to wriggle free. "I'd threaten to punish you with my riding crop, but I know you'd only enjoy it."

Kylo moans louder and squeezes his thighs together, the sting of Hux's crop a lingering ghost on his skin. He bites his lip to conceal his arousal, stills the rocking of his hips. "No, they weren't yours…" He squirms as another wave of pain ripples through his body. "...And I wasn't even looking; he was just so _loud_ about it."

The grip on his hair loosens. Rather than the sharp tugs he'd been employing moments ago, Hux pulls gently, guiding Kylo's head back until Kylo is face to face with that icy blue gaze. _"Explain."_

Kylo licks his lips. "Several days ago on the bridge, you gave Mitaka a compliment. Called him 'thoughtful.' 'Quick-witted.'" He cranes his neck, welcoming Hux's glare with a smile. "It evoked a memory in him, unashamedly so. And I found I couldn't help myself."

Hux's eyes narrow. "A memory of what?"

"Of your exquisitely thick cock splitting his mouth open. Of your hands in his hair, your voice telling him how well he sucked you off, how _thoughtful_ he was with his tongue." He grins wider. He can feel his cock leaking against Hux's thigh, and he nudges gently, the soft friction mingling with the last throbbing remnants of pain. "It felt too real to be merely a fantasy."

He pulls forward and presses his lips to Hux's scowl. "That's how I know, Hux. You were his lover once."

Hux's nostrils flare, his fingernails prick the abused flesh of Kylo's scalp again. "I wasn't— _we_ weren't lovers, Ren." He says it with an air of finality, though his lip trembles, his elegant control dissipating in a wave of shivers and goosepimples. "We slept together a _handful_ of times. It was nothing serious. End of discussion."

Kylo conceals a rising laugh.

_Or so he thinks._

"So, now that we're being honest with each other," he breathes, lips ghosting over the shell of Hux's ear, "will you tell me how he is in bed?"

In response, Hux reaches down and snatches at the base of Kylo's shaft with a tightness bordering on uncomfortable, the hiss of his anger cutting through Kylo's surprised cry. "Did you like what you saw?"

_"Ahh—Hux!"_

Hux silences him with another rough squeeze, clutches even harder when Kylo doesn't immediately respond. "Did you think about it while you were alone, touching yourself? Or while your lips were stretched around my cock? Or while I fucked you until you couldn't walk straight?"

 _"Ahh—yes!"_ Kylo moans, rolling his hips greedily. "I couldn't stop thinking about it."

 _"Good."_ Hux punctuates this with a pinch to Kylo's foreskin. "Because you shan't be enjoying it any longer. I forbid you from prying further into the thoughts of my crew." His hand slides back down Kylo's length, holding him limply.

 _"Please_ , Hux…" Kylo begs, thrusting into Hux's loose grip. His cock is practically gushing; he swears he can feel every wrinkle in Hux's fingertips. "I want to see it again. I _need_ to."

Hux growls and pulls away completely. _"Pfassk,_ what did I say? Do you want me to stop right now?"

He'd once said that absence was the only form of punishment Kylo understood.

Of course, Kylo could get off from just touching the bruises left behind, raking his nails over bites and scratches, tearing at the scabs. But those nights when Hux leaves him dripping and unsatisfied—those nights stay in his mind far longer than the painfully pleasant ones.

 _"No_...please, Hux…" Kylo sucks in a terse breath and reaches up to stroke the curve of Hux's cheekbone. "Please give me more."

He swallows hard, lets the words slip from his mind out into the open.

"Please let me watch you fuck him."

Hux's brows arch in disbelief. The corner of his left eye twitches angrily, as though trying to shake off the lingering distaste of Kylo's request.

"Stars, you've gone mad!" He scoffs. "You want me to make a holoporn with my subordinate to fulfill your perverse fantasies? I think—"

 _"No_. Not like that," Kylo interrupts. "I want to see it up close and personal."

"Even _better_. _"_ His lips curl into a sneer. "And why in the Hells would you think Mitaka would agree to something like that? Kriff, Ren, he's so terrified of you I doubt he'd be able to get it up."

Kylo smirks and tilts his gaze towards the foot of the bed, waits patiently for Hux to follow before leaning in and whispering, "You know, I've heard closets are good for more than storing clothes."

Hux's eyes widen. "Ren, you—"

"I could hide inside and watch. Rig it so the door is open a crack. He'd never know I was there."

 _"Kriff,_ how long have you been planning this?"

"Since the day I saw Mitaka's filthy thoughts." He chuckles. "You should really consider disciplining him. He may enjoy it as much as I do."

Hux opens his mouth to comment, but Kylo lunges forward and kisses him then, tongue sweeping out to lap up all of his misgivings. He licks at Hux's plump lips until they're moist and trembling, pulling away only after he's sure he's garnered his attention. "Please, Hux. No one will know but the two of us." Smiling, he reaches between Hux's legs and fondles the growing hardness he finds there. "See? You're getting turned on just thinking about it."

"Ren…" Fingers encircle Kylo's wrist, but make no attempt to stop him.

"How long has it been since you've fucked him? Months? Years?" He edges Hux on, flicking his thumb beneath the sensitive head of his cock.

Hux closes his eyes, lets out a quiet gasp. "Too long. We decided continuing it would be— _ah!—_ unprofessional."

"And fucking me  _isn't?"_

"You—" Hux tugs at his hair again, but Kylo refuses to let up, strokes him faster, harder. Suckles the soft patch of flesh beneath his ear, knowing he'll be punished for leaving a mark but unwilling to pull away. Hux growls, squirming.

"Nothing about you is professional, Ren."

Kylo's teeth graze the side of Hux's neck, trace a path to his throat. "He'd agree to it, if you asked him. He's still obsessed with you. I could see it all—"

"So loyal," Hux breathes, hips canting to meet Kylo's strokes. "A little shy at first, but more than willing."

"How lovingly he thought of taking you in his mouth—"

"He always _was_ good with his mouth. So eager."

"—swallowing your come—"

 _"Stars, Ren—_ "

"—rubbing his nose against those fiery red pubes—"

With a shout and a jerk of his hips, Hux comes, his release spurting out over Kylo's knuckles and mingling with fresh beads of sweat on his stomach. Kylo swirls his fingers through the mess of it, delighting in the way Hux's eyes glaze over as he lifts one to his lips and sucks it clean.

 _"Mmm..._ Now imagine me watching all of it, impossibly turned on yet unable to do anything but touch myself quietly. Wouldn't you enjoy seeing me suffer like that?" He drags another slick digit over his bottom lip, makes sure Hux can taste himself when he leans in for a kiss.

Hux groans into his mouth and shoves Kylo away. "I kriffing _hate_ —"

But the thought goes unfinished as he pries himself off the sheets and swings his legs over the side of the bed, his back turned to the one he so dearly loves to hate.

Kylo watches him anxiously.

 _"Once_ — _"_ he pants, "I'll consider it just this once." He scoops a piece of clothing from the floor, uses it to clean himself. "But I'm not promising anything. You're already so used to always having things your way; it wouldn't suit me to get into the habit of spoiling you further."

A grin breaks across Kylo's face, and he excitedly reaches to stroke his neglected cock. "Of course, _General_. After all, you're the one in charge here."

The mattress creaks as Hux stands, the sound not quite loud enough to muffle his customary grumbling. "Here—" he turns and tosses the bunched up spunk-rag—formerly Kylo's cowl—across the bed to him. "Clean yourself up when you're done and then leave. I need to think things through alone tonight."

His hips sway slightly as he walks to the 'fresher, and Kylo smirks, eyes latched onto the small of his back, taking in the nearly nonexistent jiggle of his bony ass. He works his fist faster around his cock, free hand slipping lower to tease his sac.

Once the door to the 'fresher shuts, and the shower hisses to life, Kylo throws his head back against the pillow and laughs.

He could sense the seed he'd planted beginning to sprout the moment it had sunk into the pliant soil of Hux's mind. It would only be a matter of time before it fully blossomed. And then, Kylo would get exactly what he wanted.

After all, Hux had said so himself.

Kylo _always_ has his way.

 

He'd just finished dismembering his fifth droid of the morning when the chime from his comm rings out. Kylo deactivates his lightsaber and waits for the sizzle of fried circuitry to die down before answering.

It's Hux. Predictably.

He appears with his hands clasped behind his back, chest puffed out like he's prepared to give a speech, rather than casually address the man he'd been fucking for months. "Ren, are you alone?"

Kylo surveys the carnage littering the floor of the training room. "...Yes."

"Good. I've arranged to meet Lieutenant Mitaka for drinks in the Officers' Lounge this evening. Then, at precisely 21:00 hours, he will accompany me back to my quarters. I've taken the liberty of deactivating the closet's auto-controls. I suggest you allow for ample time to make yourself comfortable."

The image flickers.

"And you are forbidden from getting your fluids on any of my clothing. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, _Sir,_ " Kylo huffs.

Then, without another word, Hux vanishes.

Kylo slips the comm back into his pocket, and chuckles to himself.

 _Two days_ was all it had taken. Though, to be honest, he'd been more surprised at his own reaction to Mitaka's memories than he is now at Hux's eagerness to comply after receiving a mere handjob and some gentle persuasion. There'd been a bit of a learning curve working (and sleeping) with Hux at first, but now Kylo prides himself on knowing exactly which buttons to push, which nerves to tweak to get Hux to bend to his will.

He gleefully kicks at one of the droid's lifeless chunks.

Whatever will he do until then? He's barely made it halfway to his personal best of mangled droids, though he's sure Hux will appreciate having the extra funds to spend on something other than equipment repair.

Besides, he doesn't think he can focus through another five minutes of training, not with thoughts of the evening filling his head to the point of overflowing, images surging through his veins and cresting in a wave of heat at his groin. He reaches beneath his robes to adjust the bulge in his pants, clips his lightsaber to his belt and brusquely strides towards the door.

Let someone else worry about the mess. He's off to give himself another kind of workout.

 

The day seems to drag on indefinitely.

While he'd fully intended to pass the time holed up in his quarters, masturbating to old holoporns and new fantasies, Kylo grows bored after his third orgasm, and instead spends the rest of the afternoon pacing the room and arguing with the chrono on the table.

With little over an hour until their scheduled meeting (and virtually no patience remaining), Kylo arrives at Hux's quarters and lets himself in, storming through the small foyer and straight to the bedroom.

The first thing he does is inspect the closet. He tests the switch on the wall, and is greeted with a tinny _blip,_ but otherwise the door remains shut.

 _Good._ The image of Hux enthusiastically dismantling the closet's access panel pops into his head, but he reluctantly shrugs it off. All things considered, Hux most likely did the job himself to avoid having to fix what he'd so lovingly refer to as "Yet another of Kylo Ren's fuck-ups."

Whatever his motivation, Hux was still thoughtful enough to save Kylo some time. So Kylo decides to return the favor by manipulating the closet door as delicately as possible to avoid any unnecessary damage. Once he tries, he discovers it only takes a small amount of pressure with the Force to pry it open.

The interior is a dazzling array of blacks and greys: Inky linens folded neatly atop a high shelf, charcoal-colored boots arranged in careful pairs, dark uniform shirts and trousers hanging in a row, alternating one after the other.

Kylo shoves the uniforms to the side, and sweeps the boots into the far corner with his foot. He toes at two rectangular boxes on the floor, the heavier of which he recalls containing a rather thick, curved glass dildo. Items are moved and moved again, until a little alcove begins to take shape, large enough that Kylo is satisfied he can fit snugly and discreetly inside. Another unassuming blotch in the darkness.

With a quick nod to his work, Kylo heads back to the foyer. He retrieves a chair, stuffs it into the recess he's created, and sits, attempting to make himself "comfortable" as Hux had suggested. When he's settled, he moves the door back and forth several times until he has a decent view of the bed and a small stretch of space directly to the left of it. Smiling proudly, he peers through the slit at the chrono on the shelf above Hux's bed.

20:11.

 _Kriff_.

His foot taps the floor impatiently, each echo ticking off possible ways for him to occupy his time.

Should he rifle through Hux's belongings? Should he make use of that glass dildo? Should he jerk off again? Should he try to meditate?

That last one, he decides, is probably his best option at the moment. Sighing, Kylo closes his eyes and tries to focus on his breathing.

_In. Out. Hold. Release._

_I wonder what Hux and Mitaka are doing right now?_

The thought slips seamlessly into his mind, and Kylo can't help but to latch onto it, imagining the two of them sitting together—drinking, talking, perhaps _flirting,_ Hux fixing Mitaka with that rare smile of his that could make even a Jedi revoke their vow of celibacy.

He could reach for them with the Force, find out exactly what was going on around some dusty table in a dark corner of the Officers' Lounge.

He _could_. But maybe this was more fun.

Maybe they'd be drinking brandy together. Maybe Hux would make a show of licking it from his lips. Mitaka might be caught staring, entranced by that soft, pink tongue, that warm mouth. It might even call back another old memory, something so filthy Mitaka can't help but become hopelessly aroused. Maybe he wouldn't be able to hide it, squirming uncomfortably in his seat. And maybe Hux would take pity and slide closer, reaching beneath the table to skim his fingers along the inside of Mitaka's thigh, moving higher and higher until he's basically fondling him through his trousers.

Perhaps Mitaka would become too excited by Hux's teasing and ask if they could leave before finishing their drinks. Hux might have to drag him into the public 'fresher and suck him off first, all too eager to drop to his knees to buy Kylo some time. Hells, he might even bend him over the sink and bury his face between his cheeks, if only to hear his shameful moans—

Kylo gasps, eyes fluttering open. With a shudder, he realizes he'd pulled that last scenario directly from his own memories.

He curses Hux and that damned tongue of his. It's all his fault that Kylo is so hard right now.

The space inside the closet feels stifling. Kylo removes his helmet and cowl, uses the coarse fabric to wipe the sweat from his face. He unclips his belt and allows it to clang to the floor, considers stripping off his robes as well, but remembers the warning Hux had given him regarding his _fluids_. Groaning, Kylo slouches lower in his chair, spreading his legs and reaching beneath layers of fabric to release his aching cock from his pants, leaving the elastic of his briefs to rest firmly against his balls.

And then, with every last bit of willpower he has left in him, he sits with his hands folded in his lap and resists touching himself as he counts down the remaining minutes.

At exactly 21:01, the door to Hux's quarters opens.

Kylo's ears perk up at the sound; his heart beats faster as muted voices drift through the air, footsteps click softly across the floor.

_"Would you like another drink, Dopheld?"_

_"Oh, no thank you, Sir. I think I'm finished with alcohol for the evening."_

_"Likewise. There are far better things I'd rather drink right now."_

_"Sir, you really—_ "

Mitaka's laugh is cut off by a sudden, sharp squeal. Confused, Kylo leans forward, bringing his face flush against the closet door. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots the edge of the bedroom's entrance, but can see nothing beyond it, can hear only the deafening thump of his own pulse. He presses outwards with the Force, seeking some _—any—_ indication of what is currently unfolding, but is instantly met with a broad, overpowering feeling of admiration and desire, further diluting his senses.

Kylo holds his breath. He wills himself to calm down, forces himself to  _listen_ past the din of his own excitement.

And softly, from deep within the other room, he picks up the barest hint of a moan.

They cascade one after the other, each louder and more desperate than the last. Finally, Kylo's brain starts to register what's happening.

_This is it! This is it!_

He steels himself in his seat, eyes fixed on the bedroom door, cock held weakly in his hand. It pulses with a newfound eagerness, spurred on by Hux's sultry lilt:

_"Mmm...you always did like it when I pinched your nipples. Didn't you, Dopheld?"_

If there were meant to be an answer to that question, it comes out as little more than a muffled whine, and Kylo's cock twitches at the thought of Hux having silenced it with his tongue.

 _Stars,_ but he wishes they would hurry up.

His mind is still rifling through the images of what Hux's tongue might be up to at the moment, when his glazed eyes settle on a dark shape standing beyond the bedroom door. Kylo blinks, and an instant later, the two waltz into the room, Hux taking long, graceful strides backwards as he tows Mitaka along with fists bunched tightly in his tunic. Their eyes are closed, their lips unwilling to part; Mitaka grips at Hux's slim hips, clinging as closely as possible as they continue their dance.

The stop about halfway to the bed, kissing and tearing at their clothing in full sight of him. Kylo swallows hard, and gently teases his fingertips along the underside of his cock.

Mitaka's uniform jacket hangs half-open. As Hux pulls the fabric taut, it drives the zip farther down, its progress halted only by the shiny buckle around Mitaka's waist. His thumbs locate the stiff buds hidden beneath Mitaka's grey undershirt, and he presses down, twisting and pinching them between his fingers as Mitaka shudders and tries to shrink away.

Hux chuckles and tugs him back by his belt.

"My dear, sensitive Dopheld…"

He kisses Mitaka hungrily, tongue poking out from between the corners of his lips. Kylo finds he has to clamp his own together tightly to keep from making a sound, his throat contracting, his cock screaming for more than light, grazing strokes.

_No. Not yet. They're just getting started._

There's a flash of metal as Mitaka's belt clatters to his feet, allowing Hux to unzip the rest of his tunic. He impatiently strips the material from Mitaka's arms, resists kissing him long enough so he can pull his undershirt over his head. It's barely hit the ground before Hux sets upon him again, hands in his hair, tongue in his mouth _—_ nothing short of _ravenous_. Mitaka whimpers and paws at the fasteners on Hux's jacket, struggling to release one, two, before giving up in favor of peeling off his gloves first.

 _Gloves._ Kylo had almost forgotten he was still wearing them. He removes them carefully, _quietly,_ and sets them aside. All the time spent sheathed in leather has made his hands warm and clammy, and when he slips one beneath his robes again, he gasps at the stark contrast from just a moment ago.

Regarding his own gloves, Hux tries to follow Mitaka's lead, but fights to shed the first one, gives up on the second when his sweat-slicked fingers sputter and skid across the leather. Upon noticing him with half a glove dangling from his hand, Mitaka pulls back and chuckles softly, taking hold of Hux's wrist. He dips his fingers beneath the cuff and gently pries off the rest, as if peeling the skin from a delicate fruit.

Hux flexes his grip and smiles. He mouths something Kylo can't be bothered to decipher, then leans forward and slips his bare hands through Mitaka's hair, kisses him again, this time long and slow and deep. Mitaka's fingers find Hux's belt and creep lower, knuckles daring to graze the stiff outline of Hux's cock through his trousers. He strokes the spot lightly, only _once,_ then squeezes his hands between their bodies to unclasp Hux's belt.

Kylo's throat feels like it's choked down a lump of sand. He closes his eyes for a split second and picks up an image of Mitaka on his knees with his hands around Hux's cock, mouth parted in bliss as hot spunk shoots across his face. He can't be certain at this point if the vision belongs to one of the men in front of him, or is solely the product of his own lust-drunk imagination. Either way—

He jumps at the sound of Hux's belt hitting the floor.

Fortunately, neither of the two outside the closet seems to take notice; they're too preoccupied with releasing the remaining fasteners on Hux's uniform shirt, fingers bumping against each other in their haste.

With a roll of his shoulders, Hux shucks off his outer jacket, then raises his arms to allow Mitaka to lift the undershirt over his head. Mitaka's fingers drift back to Hux's chest, lingering on his nipples for a moment, too shy for more than soft, gentle brushes. He tilts his chin up to meet Hux's lips, but Hux dips down instead and presses teeth to his jaw, nips along the hard line of it. Mitaka moans at the contact, shudders when Hux runs his hands over his broad shoulders.

 _Kriff._ Kylo hadn't taken notice of how different their bodies were until now. He'd half-expected Mitaka to be as slim and sinewy as Hux, skin pale and virtually spotless. But Mitaka's arms and chest are lean and muscular, his flesh a shade darker and dotted here and there with moles, though not nearly as many as adorn Kylo's body. Hux locates a particularly dark one above his clavicle and brings his mouth to it, suckling loud enough that even Kylo can hear.

Mitaka gasps. One hand weaves itself through Hux's hair, pushes him down harder; the other loops around his waist, fingernails clawing at the small of his back. Hux growls and moves his head to the side, teeth sinking into the juncture between Mitaka's neck and shoulder.

Meanwhile, Kylo sucks in a breath and spreads his legs wider, permits himself to stroke a little faster at such an enticing display. His free hand joins the other beneath his robes, his thumb teasing a fat little mole at the very edge of his pubes. He pictures a pair of lips on it, fingers tangled in his bush, hands pushing his legs apart—Hux's, Mitaka's—

Mitaka's head lolls on his shoulders. He scratches his nails along Hux's spine, groaning as Hux releases him only to bite the space below his earlobe.

Kylo lets out a soft grunt, rubs his balls through his underwear.

Hux's thigh worms its way between Mitaka's legs, grinding against his crotch. Eager hands tear at his fly, reach around to slide his breeches down.

"Sir—"

Mitaka straightens his back, angles his head to the side. His eyes flit across the room. "Sir— _ah!_ —wait…"

Kylo freezes.

"...My boots—"

 _Pfassking hells_ … He exhales, sits up straighter in his chair, and carefully begins to jerk himself again. Outside, Hux groans low in his throat, placing another kiss beneath Mitaka's jaw before stepping back.

"Help me with mine first, and then I'll take care of yours."

Mitaka smiles, nodding enthusiastically.

With a smirk, he leads Mitaka to the bed by the waistband of his trousers, his tug so persistent, the two of them nearly tumble the instant Hux's calves collide with the edge of the mattress. By some stroke of fate, Mitaka manages to keep himself upright, whereas Hux simply flops down like a sack of rations, legs falling open, hands clawing for purchase against Mitaka's sides. His fingers latch onto the flesh above his hips, his lips brushing his chest, his belly. He kisses his way below Mitaka's navel and presses in, nuzzles his face playfully against the fabric covering his crotch.

Kylo tries to recall a time he'd seen Hux this cheerful, and realizes with a hint of resentment (and a greater surge of arousal) that it often required mass quantities of brandy and the promise of Kylo in binders. He gulps and squeezes the base of his cock until it hurts.

As it seems, both he and Mitaka are blessed in equal measures.

 _"Sir,_ please!" Mitaka's high-pitched giggle cuts the air. He twists his hips and pulls back, though it appears obvious to Kylo that he's putting very little effort into fighting Hux's grip. "I'm supposed to be helping you undress."

If he listens closely, Kylo thinks he can make out Hux's response—something that sounds like _"bury me here"_ mumbled into the softest part of Mitaka's stomach. Mitaka rocks his hips against Hux's face and hums happily, palms smoothing back errant strands of red-gold hair in long, gentle sweeps. His head is bowed, revealing an enticing collection of sweat gathering along the nape of his neck.

Kylo licks his lips, tasting the salty tang of his own design.

"You know," Mitaka continues quietly, "I think I could make you much more comfortable, Sir, if your clothes were off."

Hux stops to lift his chin, cocks his head to the side as if contemplating the truth behind Mitaka's gaze, the potential contained within those plush, parted lips. His eyes seem to shimmer.

"Well then..." He lounges back atop the bed, stretching his body out until Kylo can count the ribs sheathed in paper-thin skin. Arms splayed wide, he digs his palms in the sheets for added balance, leans back a little farther. And then, very slowly, he lifts his leg and drags it upwards, grazing the outside of Mitaka's calf, his thigh. He smiles seductively.

"You may proceed," he says, his voice echoing regally. He brings the toe of his boot around to tap at the center of Mitaka's chest, presenting himself like an emperor to his servant.

Kylo finds himself suddenly unable to blink.

Mitaka's chest swells against the gleaming black. Lips parted, gaze bordering on obscene, he lifts his right hand and cups the heel of the boot in his palm, holds it steady as he sinks to his knees before his General. His left slides along the underside of Hux's calf, caressing the smooth surface as slowly and tenderly as he might Hux's cock, his own most intimate parts. Sighing, he brings the boot to the side of his face, turning his head and rubbing his cheek reverently against the ankle.

He raises his eyes to Hux, watches him carefully as he licks at his lips. Then, bending forward, he opens his mouth and drags his tongue upwards along the polished leather.

Kylo hears a loud gasp, and flings his gaze to where Hux is sitting atop the bed, trembling fingers pressed to his bottom lip. His cheeks are growing pinker by the second, his breath coming in staccato bursts.

 _"Stars,_ Phel...you'll be the death of me."

Mitaka pauses at the top, acknowledging Hux with a flick of his tongue and a short, nasal laugh, before continuing back downward.

Why hadn't Kylo ever thought to try that? Oh, he most certainly will _now,_ would spend an entire night worshipping those boots if it meant he could watch Hux blush and shake and _beg_ him for more. He remembers his gloves lying on the floor beside him and considers reaching for them, maybe sucking a finger or two into his mouth to get the taste of it. His cock aches when he glimpses the wet stripe Mitaka's tongue leaves behind, throbbing in hopes that he'll do it again and again until all three of them have had their fill. Hells, if he were out there with them, he'd practically command it.

But he isn't. So all he can do is watch silently while Mitaka presses a chaste kiss to the toe and then swings the boot into his lap, giving it a firm tug to loosen it. It slides off easily enough, and he places it delicately to the side, brings his hands up to smooth the wrinkles from Hux's calf. Fingers dance beneath the cuff of his trousers, pushing the fabric up just far enough that Mitaka can grasp the elastic of Hux's sock and peel the silken material away. Then, with a quick glance at Hux's heaving form, Mitaka sets his foot down and moves to the other.

Kylo holds his breath, praying that Mitaka will bless this one with his soft pink tongue as well, but is disappointed when he strips off both boot and sock with little fanfare, placing them beside their respective partners. With a soft grunt, Mitaka heaves forward, scrambling for Hux's fly. Hux meets him halfway, capturing his lips in a smothering kiss as Mitaka yanks his pants open. His hands wedge themselves between the mattress and Hux's ass, and he pushes in, encourages Hux to lift his hips so he can slide the trousers from his legs. Mitaka leaves them in a heap on the floor and rushes back to Hux's mouth, reaching to grasp the last article of clothing separating him from his General's delectable body.

He barely grazes the elastic before Hux grabs both wrists and _pulls,_ tugging Mitaka on top of him in a less-than-graceful arc. Mitaka moans into Hux's mouth as he's flipped onto his back, arches his body as Hux slinks down the front of him, kissing his neck, his chest, snapping the waistband of his briefs with his teeth. Grinning, Hux settles onto the floor and sets to work ridding Mitaka of his boots and socks, hands moving with a practiced efficiency despite the quivering mess he'd been mere moments ago.

He tosses both boots behind him, hurriedly yanks off the left sock, and then, not to be outdone by Mitaka, leans down and takes the toe of the right between his teeth, pulls until it stretches and snaps. He lets it fall from his lips, moving back to claw at Mitaka's breeches. Mitaka cants his hips in assistance, hooks his thumbs inside his trousers and begins sliding them off, but Hux lunges impatiently, grasps him by the elastic of his briefs and strips him completely in one fluid motion. He flops back to the bed as Hux discards his bottoms, his cock free to slap and bob against his stomach.

He's not quite as big as Hux, but _stars,_ is he thick, his ruddy tip so soaked with precome it practically glistens in the light. Kylo watches in awe as Hux bends and licks him from base to his gushing slit, smacking his lips together before continuing upwards. His tongue glides over taut abs and pebbled nipples, carving out a trail back to Mitaka's mouth.

When he reaches it, Hux stretches his body out on top of him, begins rutting his clothed erection against Mitaka's silken length while the two kiss.

Kylo notices a damp patch at the front of Hux's red britches, imagines it growing larger with each roll of his hips, soaking up every last drop of arousal between them. The hand that had been massaging his balls slides around to the front of his robes; he locates a prominent wet spot and strokes it with the pad of his thumb, pressing down and grinding the rough cloth against the head of his cock. When he feels the moisture begin to squelch beneath his finger, Kylo lifts the fabric and sucks it into his mouth, groaning at the thick, salty taste of himself.  

Hux's lips are on the move again, his fingers twisted in Mitaka's hair, ruffling and pulling at the gel-laden strands until he has Mitaka keening loudly. He tugs his head to the side, licks a wet stripe along his neck, then bites down, kisses the bruise tenderly. Mitaka squirms beneath him, an assorted mess of whimpers and honorifics, voice breaking with each kiss, each new mark left upon his skin. He rocks his hips in earnest, drags his hands through the sweat coating Hux's back. His thumbs slip beneath the waistband of Hux's briefs and he flexes them weakly.

"Sir, _please."_

Hux mumbles a laugh into the crook of Mitaka's neck and pushes himself up, spreading his knees so that he's straddling Mitaka's thighs. He teases the elastic at the edge of his hip with one finger, seeming to take delight in the sight of Mitaka flushed and desperate—hands shaking and teeth worrying his bottom lip. He smiles.

Kylo opens his mouth in a quiet moan, the wet robes falling to his lap with a _thwack_.

Hux starts off slowly, stretching the elastic over the globes of his ass and letting it sit just below, the sudden tautness making his erection all the more prominent. Mitaka props himself onto his elbows for a better look, his mouth splitting into a grin as Hux peels away inch by glorious inch, light orange fuzz giving way to a thick, swollen shaft beneath it. Eyes glued to Hux's groin, Mitaka reaches down and grazes the underside of his own length with his knuckles, circles his fingers around his balls and back up again, plucking at the dark hairs surrounding the base of his cock.

They're about the same closely-cropped length as Hux's, and as Kylo watches Mitaka work, he can't help but wonder what it would feel like to thread his fingers through both sets, a hand in each. Touching them side-by-side in comparison. He shudders, feels the vibrations in every hair follicle, down to the last curl tucked between his legs.

With his underwear clinched tightly around his thighs and dropping lower by the second, Hux's cock finally leaps free, bounding out like an over-coiled spring. Almost instantly, a fat bead of precome oozes from the tip and dribbles onto Mitaka's stomach; Mitaka scoops it up with the tip of his finger and brings it to his lips, his face the picture of ecstasy as he pushes it into his mouth and sucks it clean.

Hux groans at the sight and pitches forward, one hand holding himself up while the other fumbles to pull his briefs the rest of the way off. While he kicks out clumsily, Mitaka wriggles backwards onto the mattress, working his way from between Hux's legs. The moment Hux manages to untangle himself from his underwear and lift back up onto his knees, Mitaka is right there in front of him, pressing his supple lips to the curve of Hux's cock.

Kylo swears he and Hux both gasp at the same time.

The point of his tongue flashes an obscene pink against Hux's skin; it curls beneath his sac, lapping delicately at every crease and wrinkle. As his lips move north, his fingertips come up to stroke the places where his tongue had been, cradling Hux's balls and sliding behind them to press at some hidden spot that has Hux hunching over and cupping Mitaka's cheeks tenderly.

For the first time that night, Kylo wishes he had a better view, wouldn't mind being right there with them, holding Hux's legs open while Mitaka probes all those wonderful places that Kylo has never been privy to. He puffs his lips out and shifts as quietly as possible around the slit in the door, wondering where he might fit between them.

Mitaka moves upward, placing open-mouthed kisses along Hux's shaft and taking care to lick up any rivulets of precome that may have trickled from the tip. Hux's cock dances excitedly when he reaches the sensitive patch right below the head, and Mitaka grins, punishing the spot over and over with his tongue.

Kylo gives his own cock a slow, tight-fisted stroke, tugging the foreskin over the crown and back again. More precome drips out and over his knuckles, and he relaxes his grip, lays the tip of one finger against his slit and swirls it in a circle. Once it's soaked through, Kylo drags it downward along his shaft, imagining a tongue licking him teasingly—perhaps Mitaka's or Hux's, or maybe even both. He whimpers and brings a second finger to his slit, trails it alongside the first.

Mitaka kisses the tip of Hux's cock, rubs his spit-drenched lips around in a practically pornographic display before swallowing him down one delicious inch at a time. His eyes are closed, cheeks hollow. With each bob of his head, he takes in more, _deeper,_ until his chin collides with Hux's balls and his nose tickles the stiff, short pubes at his root.

Hux's fingers tighten against Mitaka's jaw. He looks up at the ceiling and moans, a long, low alarm that Kylo suspects has been building in his throat for some time. His head rocks from side to side, eventually stilling in the direction of the closet.

His eyes widen.

And then, very slowly, he begins to smile.

He jolts forward as he turns his gaze back to Mitaka, grin spreading so wide it threatens to consume his face. "Oh, how I've missed that sweet mouth of yours, Dopheld," he cries loudly, shoving harder.

Kylo strokes himself in time with Hux's thrusts, hips jerking, legs opening of their own accord. He slips a finger beneath his balls and into the crack of his ass, regrets not unboxing Hux's dildo to accompany him on his "adventure." He can barely reach himself as it is, but he digs deeper, past the constrictions of his trousers, and is rewarded when his finger connects with the rim of his hole, hooking onto it and tugging gently a few times. His eyes slip shut for an instant, but Kylo pries them back open.

He'd seen his fair share of holoporns, but _this_ he simply couldn't turn away from.

A soft choking sound speckles the air above them as Mitaka struggles to breathe around Hux's punishing length. As soon as Hux hears his gagging, he cards his fingers through Mitaka's hair in a soothing sweep and slows his hips, easing back until he slips free. Despite the gasping and spluttering that threatens to overwhelm him, Mitaka continues to chase Hux's cock, wriggling his tongue along the shaft and over the gleaming wet head for a brief, teasing moment before Hux grasps the base and holds it out of reach.

"That's good, Dopheld," he says, wiping the spit from below Mitaka's lip with his thumb. "Now go to the 'fresher and fetch the lube. You remember where I keep it?"

Mitaka nods and races off out of sight. Hux barely has the chance to shoot Kylo a smug look before his partner is scrambling back onto the bed, tube of lubricant held out between the fingers of his left hand. He kneels in front of Hux and places it in his palm, but Hux merely tosses it to the side, uninterested. Instead, he snatches Mitaka by the wrist and draws him into a kiss, gripping his shoulders and turning them both so that Mitaka's back is to the closet. Mitaka wraps his arms around Hux's waist, and for a moment Kylo finds himself lost in the swell of his ass, mesmerized by the taut rolls that ripple through it as he grinds his hips against Hux's.

When Kylo lifts his eyes, Hux is there staring back at him.

His lips drag behind Mitaka's ear and along the curve of his neck, settling on a spot near the base and sucking hard. As he pulls away, he smiles against the bruise left behind, more than pleased to show Kylo his work. He moves to the right a bit and repeats the process, suckling another patch of skin, then biting down into the flesh of Mitaka's shoulder, his gaze never leaving Kylo's.

It's cold and hot at the same time, and it sends a shiver through his limbs, all the way to the tips of his fingers, his toes. For all his rules and routines, Kylo had forgotten how _unpredictable_ Hux could be at times.

And he thinks Hux knows just that.

His eyes bore into Kylo's through the darkness, his mouth refusing to relent even as Mitaka moans and arches against him. One hand leaves his shoulder, glides down over the bumps of his spine, the small of his back, slipping with little resistance between those supple cheeks. Mitaka bucks his hips at the touch, and Hux spreads him wide, giving Kylo a tempting glimpse of his darkened pucker. Skilled fingers knead the delicate flesh around his hole, Mitaka opening like a flower beneath them, shamelessly revealing the warm, wet pink at his center. Hux flashes Kylo a sly smile as he dips a dry fingertip inside and slowly brings it up to his lips.

Somewhere between the muffled thump of his heartbeat and his own stilted breathing, Kylo thinks he can hear Hux humming that familiar Imperial tune.

Hux turns his head so Mitaka can watch him suck, but Mitaka isn't as complacent as Kylo with simply _watching._ Rather, he leans in and kisses Hux hard, tongue flicking out to work its way between his lips, all too eager to get a taste of himself. Hux's brows arc in surprise, and he presses back, slides the slick finger into Mitaka's mouth.

To say that Kylo isn't immensely turned on by Mitaka's brashness would be akin to treason. He fidgets in his seat, unable to contain his excitement over what Mitaka will try next, over where Hux will attempt to stick his fingers. He's got his own about halfway to his lips when he sees Hux pull out of Mitaka's mouth, watches his hand slither down his back, coming to rest above the crack of his ass. Kylo leans forward, stills his fist around his cock.

But there are no prying touches, no shocks of pink, no further glimpses of Mitaka's delicious insides; Hux merely drums his fingers against his skin before bending Mitaka backwards, guiding him to the mattress with a patient hand despite the desperation in his eyes, the urgency gripping his jaw. He lays him out diagonally, feet pointed towards the top right corner of the bed, head nestled in the opposite. The white tube of lube is easy enough to locate against the pitch black sheets, and Hux snatches at it, twists the top off with his teeth and spits it across the room. Kylo follows its arc in awe, watching it bounce once, then roll to a stop a short distance from the bedroom door. By the time he turns his attention back to the two, Hux's fingers are already glistening with lube, his dry hand easing Mitaka's legs open so he can press inside.

Mitaka grips behind his knees, lifting his hips into the air. His head hangs halfway off the bed, giving Kylo a clear view of his face, of the joy creasing the corners of his eyes, the immense pleasure contained in the parted "O" of his lips as Hux flexes his wrist, seeking that tender spot inside of him.

 _"Ohhhh—Oh!_ _Yes...so good, Sir!"_

His shoulders attempt to arch off the mattress, his cock bobbing against his stomach, gossamer threads of precome tethering the two. Hux glances down at Mitaka's twitching hardness, then turns his eyes back towards Kylo. He wets his lips.

Through the darkness enshrouding him, between the racks of clothing and behind the thick panel of the closet door, Kylo gives a slow nod, confident that Hux will sense his approval even if he can't see it.

Hux blinks once, and like that he bends forward, twists his head and scoops the crown of Mitaka's cock up with his lips in an odd yet graceful maneuver. As he pulls back, he takes in more and and more; by the time he's settled down between Mitaka's legs, he's got the entirety of him sheathed in his mouth, working him in and out at a glacial pace.

Mitaka cranes his neck to watch, grunting with the effort. His chest tightens, his stomach contracts, his legs jerk from his grip and fall to the bed. Hux catches one and hooks it over his shoulder, rubbing his cheek against Mitaka's thigh as he continues to suck. He fixes Mitaka with that sultry smugness that Kylo devours every time they're together, and Mitaka throws his head back and _wails_.

_"Pfassk, don't stop! Deeper...give me another, Sir!"_

Hux mumbles around a mouthful of cock; Kylo can see the muscles in his arm stiffen, the hand that's buried between Mitaka's legs pulling back slightly before easing forward again. He wonders how many fingers Mitaka has inside him now, how many _more_ he might ask for—a fourth, maybe? Or—if he's as greedy as Kylo—the entire fist?

The latter seems sadly doubtful; Mitaka is already close to release—his chest shuddering rapidly, hips bucking, thighs clenching around Hux's face. His hands twist the sheets into a wrinkled mess as he tugs them against his sides.

_"Yes! Armitage—ah!—Sir! Right there!"_

Before that strange, forgotten name has a chance to sink into his brain, Kylo hears a rumbling growl and sees Hux shove backwards, the cock tumbling out from between his lips. Mitaka gasps, thrusting into the cold, empty air above. He reaches blindly for Hux, but Hux's mouth is long gone, his fingers occupied with the lube again, smearing it over his swollen length. When he's finished his hasty preparation, he grabs Mitaka's wrist with one slippery hand and pins it to the bed, baring his teeth as he leans forward and brings their faces close together.

"I have to have you _now,_ Dopheld."

And he kisses him again, dragging his bottom lip outward as he pulls away.

He rushes to get his hands under Mitaka's ass, flips him over onto his front with a bit of gentle prodding, though Mitaka moves sluggishly, like every limb has been saddled with a mass of durasteel. It seems to take all of his effort just to keep his hips aloft, and the remainder of his body slumps to the mattress—face pressed to the sheets, hands tangled beneath. Hux rubs up against him, palms cupping his cheeks, spreading ever so slightly. The slick head of his cock peeks out from above Mitaka's cleft for a moment and quickly vanishes, and then Hux is pushing inside, his lips pursed in a long, grateful exhale.

Kylo's eyes try to swallow everything at once: From Hux's euphoric squint, to the smooth slide of his hips, down to the dark sheets twisted in Mitaka's grasp, the way he gasps louder with each passing inch, his mouth stretched to its limit as Hux finally bottoms out.

His ass clenches around nothing, numb against the hard seat of the chair. He waits for the stretch that never comes.

 _Soon,_ he tells himself. _You'll have your turn._

 _"Mmm...wonderful,"_ Hux breathes, thumbs grazing the curve of Mitaka's ass. He holds still for a minute, and then slowly begins to move, fucking Mitaka with a languid roll of his hips.

A fresh wave of heat ripples outwards from Kylo's core. Every muscle seems to clench into a fine point, as if his body were rebelling after being kept on edge for so long. It can't understand that this— _this—_ is the moment he'd been waiting for.

He chokes back a groan and starts stroking himself again.

As he works himself over, his gaze falls on Hux's hands, longing to feel their warmth, their ruthlessness. He wants to be the skin prickling beneath them as Hux reaches forward and scratches his nails along Mitaka's back. Wants to feel the pinch as Hux latches onto those hips and slams his cock home.

He wants everything just out of his grasp.

The bed creaks as Hux quickens his pace, its springs whining almost as loud as Mitaka. With each thrust, Mitaka slams his hips back harder, keen to meet Hux blow for blow.

_"Ah! Don't stop!"_

Kylo struggles to keep his eyes open, lashes fluttering wildly as his hand moves faster around his cock. The darkness around him seems darker, the world outside a blur; he hears Hux murmur _"Filthy boy…"_ and has to bite down to keep from moaning.

Once everything falls back into focus, he notices that Hux has been staring at him again.

He grins, hips never slowing. "Do you like it?" He asks.

 _"Yes! Yes, Sir!"_ Mitaka cries into the sheets, unaware the question hadn't been directed at him.

Hux pats Mitaka's flank in acknowledgment, rubs soothing circles against his skin before he bears down and fucks him roughly. "So good…" he gasps, gaze still locked onto Kylo. His smile widens. "Are you going to come for me?"

 _Now_ Kylo groans, mouthing _"Yes"_ as he fucks up into his own fist. He tries to process every moment flashing beyond the closet door, but finds himself grasping at fragments: The sweat gleaming on Hux's shoulders, the soft slapping sound at the point where their bodies connect, Mitaka's lip trembling as he shouts _"Yes! I'm so close!"_

Hux drapes himself over Mitaka's back, bracing a palm against the bed as he reaches beneath him to grasp his cock. His head rests against his shoulder, turned to the side so he can watch the closet door as he brings Mitaka off with his hand. "Come for me," he says, voice quivering yet strong enough that it echoes through the room. _"Come…"_

Kylo's mouth falls open in a silent cry. His eyes screw shut, his hips arch off the seat and he comes hard and fast, splattering the inside of his robes. A symphony of moans ushers him through the aftershocks, Hux and Mitaka having reached their peaks without him.

Everything is over almost too quickly, and as Kylo pants and gurgles and plunks back into his chair, he can feel the shameful warmth soaking through to his underwear, his entire crotch becoming a damp, sticky swamp. He withdraws his hand and flexes his stiff fingers, wiping his knuckles on the leg of his pants.

And then he looks out at Hux and Mitaka again.

Their bodies are pressed into a single, heaving mass, skin slick and hair out of place, limbs trembling against one another. Hux has got one hand closed around Mitaka's fist, squeezing it tightly as his tongue flicks out to lick the sweat from the nape of his neck. With a soft sigh, he slides out of him and stumbles backwards off the bed, disappearing somewhere to the right. Without Hux holding him up, Mitaka slowly sinks down to the mattress, stretching his legs and rolling over onto his back. He spreads his arms and stares up at the ceiling, his cock softening against his thigh.

Kylo tucks his spent cock away, eyes trailing from Mitaka's body to the edge of the room, following the sound of Hux rooting around in the 'fresher. He reappears a moment later with a washcloth in hand, then crawls onto the bed and wipes the come from Mitaka's cock and stomach, cleans between his parted legs with a gentleness Kylo often forgot him capable of.

Mitaka shivers beneath Hux's ministrations, lifting up onto an unsteady elbow to watch. He runs a hand through his messy hair, presses his lips together. "Thank you, Sir," he mumbles, and carefully pulls himself into a sitting position.

Hux hangs back calmly with his legs folded under him as Mitaka turns to slide his own over the edge of the bed. Once his feet have settled on the floor, he bows his head solemnly, resting his forearms on his knees.

And then he says, in a hushed, almost-whisper, "I should probably go now."

Hux flings the dirty washcloth away and shuffles forward, trembling fingers grazing Mitaka's shoulder.

"Wait."

He jerks his hand back when Mitaka twists around, holds it defensively against his chest. Mitaka's eyes flicker sadly, and Hux sucks in a deep breath.

"Stay for a while," he says. The corners of his mouth twitch hesitantly, a wisp of a smile appearing. "At least until you've had time to recover properly."

It's such an insignificant request, but Mitaka's face seems to brighten upon hearing it. He grins shyly, allowing Hux to take him by the hand and lay him down onto the bed beside him. As they settle in, their bodies shift closer and closer, until Kylo wonders if they might have a go at round two.

And suddenly the closet doesn't seem so cramped, the dampness coating his clothes less uncomfortable.

He sits anxiously in his own cooling mess as the two of them lie there talking. Mitaka recounts a story he'd heard over breakfast that week; Hux asks after his sister on Coruscant. They both laugh when Hux slides his hand beneath his pillow and pulls out the forgotten lubricant, tube leaking without its cap. He places it on the table beside the bed, then playfully wipes the mess on Mitaka's thigh.

Kylo can feel his cock begin to stir again.

He isn't sure how much time passes, but eventually Mitaka sits up and reiterates his intention to leave, albeit much more cheerful this time. Hux nods.

"See you on the bridge tomorrow, then?"

"Of course, Sir," he chirps. "Bright and early." And he stands to gather his clothing.

Hux pulls himself up and scoots towards the center of the bed, stretching his legs and reclining against the headboard while he watches Mitaka dress. He clicks his tongue at the disheveled state of his uniform.

 _"My_ , Dopheld, I should have you disciplined for such a grave violation of the dress code."

Kylo presses the heel of his palm against his straining erection and tries not to groan.

Mitaka laughs and cinches his belt around his waist, smoothing his gloved hands over his wrinkled jacket. He glances around the floor. "Would you like me to fold your clothes, Sir?"

 _"Kriff_ , Phel, stop acting like you're on duty all the time. Go and enjoy what's left of your evening."

He nods. "Very well, then. Have a good night, Sir."

And with that, Mitaka turns and leaves the room, the clicking of his boots against the floor growing softer and softer.

Hux slings his elbow over the top edge of the headboard and rests his head against his fist, knuckles cutting into the meat of his cheek. His lips are drawn into a thin smile, his eyes fixed on the path of Mitaka's exit, staring long after the door whooshes open and shut again. When he finally speaks, he keeps his head turned, addressing the empty space Mitaka had left behind.

"You can come out, Ren."

It sounds foreign in his ears, near incomprehensible after just one night of hearing another man's name on Hux's lips. Muscles stiff and limbs leaden with exhaustion, he reaches out and slowly pries the closet door open, entering the room on cautious feet, not wanting to stumble in front of Hux. He approaches the foot of the bed and stands there silently with his arms at his sides.

Hux turns, his lips pursed in their familiar state of disregard. "Are you happy now?"

"Yes." Kylo's voice cracks. He glances over Hux's face, his bare chest, the pale hand laid atop his flaccid cock. He swallows.

"And did you refrain from making a mess of my closet?

In response, Kylo rolls his eyes and gestures to the large wet spot near his crotch.

"Good." Hux smiles slightly. "Now take off those filthy clothes and get up here."

Kylo is more than happy to comply. Since the start of the night, he feels as if his clothes have grown twice their weight, soaked through with sweat and spunk and saliva. He tugs the robes over his head, slips off his suspenders and shirt, then turns and settles down at the very edge of the bed to unbuckle his boots. Behind him, he can hear Hux moving, doesn't need to look over his shoulder to know he's touching himself, cock thickening with each stroke. Kylo chuckles softly. "Did you have fun, Hux?"

There's a low, short hum at his back that causes his skin to prickle. "I didn't _hate_ it."

He huffs at Hux's response, kicking his boots across the floor to join the other random piles of discarded clothing. "Sure, you _didn't."_ Standing, he bends at the waist to slide off his trousers and underwear. He parts his thighs so Hux can glimpse his cock hanging full and heavy between them.

As he struggles to peel his socks off, an amusing thought pops into his head. "Will you let me call you _Armitage?"_

"I should fuck you so hard you'll forget you ever asked that question," Hux growls.

Kylo turns with a smirk and slithers onto the bed, weaving his way between Hux's outstretched legs. _"Mmm_...is that a promise?" He rubs his cock against Hux's thigh, presses in to kiss him, but Hux shoves him back with a palm to his face. Laughing, he licks between Hux's fingers, until Hux snorts and yanks his hand away in disgust.

 _"Kriff,_ are you hard again?" Wet fingers wrap around his length, stroking from base to tip and back down again. Hux twirls his nails through Kylo's pubes, scratches away tiny flecks of film. "Still thinking of Mitaka?"

Muscles twitch beneath his fingers as Kylo runs his hands up the insides of Hux's thighs. "And you, Hux?" He leans closer, holding Hux's gaze as he licks at his moist lips. "What are _you_ thinking of?"

Hux sighs and tilts his head to the side, turquoise eyes smiling at Kylo. He lets out a tiny moan, then allows his body to sag lower against the headboard, angles his hips just so. "I'll bet you can still taste him on me," he breathes, hand gripping his cock and wagging it enticingly. "Would you like to try?"

Kylo feels his throat go dry. Without a word, without a thought, without so much as a nod of his head, he stretches out onto his stomach and takes Hux's cock into his mouth as far as it will go. The scent itself is dizzying, the taste a musky combination of spunk and sweat and lube and something else he can't quite put his finger on. Something essentially _Mitaka_. Kylo finds himself starved for it. He swallows Hux down greedily, desperate to taste every patch of skin, to devour every last drop. Above, Hux pats his head, brushes strands of sweat-slick hair from his face.

"Look at me, Ren."

Kylo's eyes jerk upwards at his command. Through the dark slats of his lashes, Hux appears more like a distant, terrifying vision than the man Kylo has invited into his body time and time again.

"I know this was never just about Mitaka," he murmurs, his breathing growing shallow and his hands twisting in Kylo's hair. "What you really wanted was to watch me fuck another man. Isn't that right?"

Kylo mumbles an answer through his nose, tongue lapping against the underside of Hux's shaft.

Hux laughs. "Naughty little whore. Did you feel humiliated at how turned on it made you? Knowing I was enjoying myself with him, right in front of you?"

He groans, blinks his eyes several times in an admission of guilt.

 _"Hmmm…"_ A finger traces the edge of Kylo's cheekbone. "Do you want me to fuck you like I fucked him?"

He'd barely finished asking the question when Kylo's jaw goes slack, cock falling from his lips with a wet _pop_. _"Pfassk,_ yes, Hux," he mouths against the damp head, places a soft, convincing kiss below. _"Please."_

Hux's eyes brighten, his lips twist into a sly smile. He tips Kylo's head back with two fingers beneath his chin.

"Good. Get on your knees."

Kylo wastes little time turning himself around and crawling towards the foot of the bed, not far from where he'd watched Hux fuck Mitaka. The sheets below him are cool and damp, and he locates a particularly wet patch, rubs his nose against it and inhales, parting his lips to lap at the salty fibers with his tongue. He can hear the squelch of lube behind him, feels the shock of slick fingers on his skin. They slip between his crack and glide over his pulsing hole, the very tip of one teasing its way inside.

Kylo gasps, rocking forward.

"Don't bother," he hisses. "Just hurry up and fuck me."

There's a chuckle at his back, hands withdrawing from his body, leaving him cold and wanting. But before Kylo can complain further, Hux is gripping his cheeks again, the blunt head of his cock splitting him open in one long, luxurious slide.

Kylo's breath sticks in his throat; he twists the sheets between his fingers and pushes back, a silent plea for Hux to start moving.

"Such a slut," Hux purrs, and begins rocking in and out in a slow drag, nails digging into his hips. "Does it get you hot knowing this same cock was inside him barely half an hour ago? Making him moan and squirm like this?"

 _"Ahh!"_ Kylo arches his back, cries louder. _"Yes! So hot—"_

Hux pulls out halfway, teases him with shallow, taunting thrusts. "Do you want to hear how good he felt? How tight and warm and wet he was for me?"

 _"Please_ , _Hux—tell me—"_

He practically howls when Hux slams his hips forward, hitting that spot inside him that never fails to make his toes curl.

 _"Ah!_ How soft his mouth was—"

_"Yes…"_

"How easily it opened for me… _Mmm,_ how wonderful he tasted—"

Hux digs his fist into Kylo's hair and finishes his thought with a sharp tug, pulling until Kylo's neck starts to ache, until he cries out in surrender and rears up on his knees, brings his back flush against Hux's heaving chest. He clenches his eyes shut from the pain, yelping when Hux grips tighter and yanks his head to the side. And then Hux is sucking at his lips, slipping his tongue inside his open mouth, and _kriff,_ Kylo swears he can taste Mitaka, the essence of him lingering even here.

He groans, one hand reaching behind to grasp at Hux's ass, the other settling around his neglected cock, stroking it quickly as Hux fucks up into him with rough, erratic thrusts. Their lips skid apart, and Hux tugs on his hair again, pulling him back so he can lick along his throat.

"Maybe I should have stuck my tongue in his ass too—" His voice is thick, his breath hot on Kylo's skin. "—licked him long and deep. Let you taste him on the very tip of it. Would you have liked that, Dopheld?"

"It's _—ah!—_ Kylo…" he gasps, as if stating an obvious fact. He cracks his eyes open, prying his head to the side to glance over at Hux.

And then, he sees him standing there.

Kylo tears himself from Hux's grip faster than his wobbly legs seem capable of. His ass clenches painfully, his muscles burning as he scrambles to the opposite corner of the bed. He balls his fists in the sheets and attempts to pull them around his waist, the fabric barely able to conceal his exposed cock. Panting, he blinks his eyes, though it fails to change anything.

 _"You—_ how long—"

Mitaka fidgets by the door, his hands curling nervously at his sides. "I-I-I'm sorry, L-Lord Ren, Sir!" His chest shudders, his gaze afraid to linger on any particular spot for too long. "I—I forgot my cap and—and when I came back to look for it, I heard voices, and, and—"

"And your curiosity got the best of you, right?"

Kylo whips his head in Hux's direction, and is more than astonished to find him reclining calmly against the headboard again. Anger and shame tangle in a mass at the pit of his stomach; he opens his mouth to speak, but the words are trapped, thoughts cut off by the dismissive wave of Hux's hand.

"Come now, Dopheld, there's no need to be embarrassed. It happens to all of us." He smiles, and Kylo follows his gaze from Mitaka's face down to his crotch, glancing over at the rather obvious bulge in his pants. "By the way, did you find it?"

"I—it—what, Sir?"

Kylo catches Mitaka trying not to stare at his semi-erect cock beneath the sheets; he glares at him, tightening his fists.

"Your officers' cap," Hux reminds him. "Were you able to find it?"

Mitaka purses his lips, his mouth opening slowly in realization. "Ah—N-No, Sir. I-I swear I remember wearing it over, though."

"Have you checked behind the couch cushions?"

"The _couch cushions,_ Sir?"

Kylo looks from Mitaka to Hux and then back again, mind aching from the completely inane conversation unraveling before him. Hats? Couch cushions? Prattling on like they hadn't all been caught with their cocks hanging out? _"What the pfassk—_ "

"That's where I remember hiding it when I shoved you up against the sofa earlier," Hux says, scratching idly behind his ear. "Don't worry; I know you pride yourself on your appearance, so I made sure to be delicate with it." 

Kylo spins around towards Hux, his eyes so wide he feels they could burst from his skull at any moment. "Hux, what— _why_ —" is all he can manage to choke out, tongue weighed down by doubt, threatening to slide back into his throat.

Hux rolls his shoulders, tips his icy gaze to Kylo and laughs, a hollow sound that drills into his ears and runs straight through to his brain.

"Really, Ren, I hardly think it fair that _you_ should be the only one who gets to watch."

And he smirks, spreading his arms wide and offering a palm to each of them.

"Now, where did we leave off?"

**Author's Note:**

> Come shout at me on tumblr: [ladydorian.tumblr.com](http://ladydorian.tumblr.com)


End file.
